


Behind Blue Eyes

by Lei_sam



Series: Ineffable Good Omens AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei_sam/pseuds/Lei_sam
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are finally together after a century long separation, but the journey is not quite over for either of them. Aziraphale's mind has been fractured by his many years in solitude, tendrils of darkness still cling to him, consuming the angel slowly. It's up to his demon to try and bring the once loving angel back to their new reality.-------------Small follow up piece to my "Ineffable Plan" story
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Good Omens AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend Beckers522 for beta-reading this story, and for all the amazing support!!!  
> Beckers522 has also written a story based on this comic, which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414238/chapters/51020104

Behind Blue Eyes 

“You’re staring again…”  
The words echoed around the bare campfire, the last rays of the day’s light casting haunting shadows over the desolated scenery surrounding them.  
Aziraphale’s sunken eyes looked so tired that they almost resembled two sore bruises on his unnaturally pale face. His piercing blue eyes seemed lost most of the time, but were now staring unblinkingly at Crowley, his intense focus making the demon slightly uncomfortable. It had been days since the angel had last set his sight on him. It had been even longer since Aziraphale had talked to him at all, save for the piercing and heart wrenching screams the angel let out whenever he succumbed to a restless sleep.  
“Are you real?”  
The angel’s whispered words took Crowley by surprise. He hadn’t really expected an answer. He’d taken to talking to Aziraphale a lot as they’d traveled, even if he hadn’t been able to coax a response from the other before tonight.  
“I… yes angel, I’m real…” Crowley desperately tried to think of something else to say, something that might get Aziraphale to open up to him, to bring the angel out of his stupor, but he could already tell Aziraphale was closing up again, his eyes glazing over with a dull light on them.  
“I thought I was dreaming again” the angel said under his breath after what felt like a lifetime. Had Crowley not been intently looking at the other’s face he could have sworn he’d imagined it. With a heavy sigh Aziraphale turned over, his unfocused eyes reflecting the handful of stars that shone through the rapidly dying sunset.


End file.
